


Testing the Limits of Reach and Flexibility

by lyraorion



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dildos, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Spanking, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Trans Character, Vaginal Sex, Yoga, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:18:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7509892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyraorion/pseuds/lyraorion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCree finds out there are more benefits to yoga than just some fancy stretches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Testing the Limits of Reach and Flexibility

**Author's Note:**

> both McCree and Hanzo are trans men, but that's no surprise to anyone who knows me, let's be real here. i use clit, so if that usage makes you uncomfortable please take caution w/ reading!
> 
> edited as I went so any and all mistakes are probably from me not re-reading carefully, oops
> 
> thanks to the McHanzo Discord server for the idea and keeping me motivated!

Rain pattered down on the windows, dark clouds littering the sky above the near-empty watchpoint. A few streams of sunlight broke through the clouds, bright rays lighting up the ground of the peninsula in small patches. Far to the east, the sun began to peak through over the horizon, filtering through the edge of the cloud line and raindrops falling above the base. Each droplet running down the window sparkled soft and golden, pale blue of the sky glittering through the bedroom.

Slowly, McCree awoke, stirring toward consciousness. The bed felt so nice; warm and cozy, sheets wrapped around his legs as he stirred. The cowboy stretched, rubbing a hand up his soft round belly and chest, scratching the thick hair of his torso as he yawned. He was left behind on this mission this time, his skill set not needed for this particularly outing. Other than Winston and Mei-Ling occupying the labs at the other end of the base, it was practically empty. No expectations, no urgent business to take care of. He rolled over, content to spend the lazy, quiet morning curled around Hanzo.

He reached out an arm, patting the sheets as he realized they were cold. Cracking his eyes open, he looked over to the other side of the mattress where the sheets were still messy and rumpled from the night before. McCree frowned. It wasn't unusual for McCree to wake up alone, but it was odd that Hanzo hadn't made the bed before he left. Hanzo often woke up early, choosing to spend his mornings productively. He'd often use one of the training rooms to practice, take a walk, or find some place to spend time with his brother. Usually when they had days off like this though, he was more inclined to stay in bed at least a little longer.

A small rustling toward the end of the bed stirred him from his thoughts. Rubbing his eyes, he blearily sat up, peeking over the end of the mattress. In front of the bed, Hanzo stretched out on a mat lying on the floor. His back arched far into the air, hips and legs pressed into the mat behind him. His eyes were closed, whole body exuding calm. Reaching back, he extended his arms toward his feet, curling his feet up toward the air. McCree watched, eyebrows both raised as Hanzo held the position for a minute, abdominal muscles visibly trembling with exertion. Slowly Hanzo breathed out as he released the pose, rolling over onto his back. He raised his hips in the air, metal feet planted firmly as his back arched in a bridge shape. The position allowed McCree to see the full expanse of Hanzo's torso. Sharp hipbones ascending into the air, thin trail of hair running from his navel downward, blending into the thicker hair peeking out from the waistband of his pants. His abs stretched in a pale expanse, running into firm, strong pecs, tattoo and scarring across his chest and torso tight across the toned muscle. His arms planted against the mat to help hold him up, biceps strong from years of archery.

After a moment, Hanzo exhaled again, shifting his weight as he began to raise one leg into the air. The other leg lifted as well, his center of gravity shifting as Hanzo's hips and legs rose up, toes pointed toward the sky as his weight balanced on his arms and shoulders. McCree could see the way his abdomen quivered slightly, abs tightening to support the majority of his body being held in the air.

It was mind-boggling to watch the way Hanzo fluidly swapped between positions. It was almost as if his body wasn't made of bone and muscle, but instead liquid metal; strong yet flexible. There was no hesitation in the way the man moved, pure strength put on display by the tranquil precision of his movements. McCree knew the man was agile, but having it so casually on display like this was eye-opening.

“Are you done spectating?” Hanzo asked, startling McCree from his thoughts. His eyes were still closed, but he had a small smirk upon his face.

“Can you blame a man for admiring the nice view, darlin'?” McCree asked with a laugh. Hanzo opened his eyes, giving him an exasperated look before lowering his legs and sitting up. “What are you doing down there, anyway?”

“Yoga.” Rolling his shoulders, Hanzo rolled onto his stomach, he braced his arms underneath him, holding his body extended parallel to the floor. Slowly, he raised his hips, pelvis high in the air to form a triangle with his body. McCree watched in appreciation, noting how the tight fabric of Hanzo's pants clung to the curve of his ass.

“So... What exactly is the point of this?”

“Strength, flexibility and awareness of one's body,” Hanzo explained, walking his hands backward, reducing the angle his torso and legs created. “Something you would do well to work on,” he added, giving a pointed look to where the cowboy sat on the bed above him.

McCree couldn't help but stare, impressed by the flexibility the archer possessed. “Just looks like some fancy stretches, Hanzo.” They didn't look that hard to do, just some twisting and standing there in certain poses for a few seconds. How could that possibly be building any strength?

Hanzo merely hummed, extending his arms forward, lowering his knees to the ground. The pose prominently displayed his ass, only made more noticable as he widened his hips, lowering down until his pelvis sat wide against the mat. Though it made for an enticing view, McCree cringed slightly. There was _no way_ that position could be comfortable, but Hanzo didn't seem to mind it.

“You're staring again,” Hanzo mentioned, glancing up at McCree. “I'm not doing this to merely be a spectacle for you.”

“Never said you were.”

Hanzo readjusted his position once more, merely sitting up with his legs crossed. “Come here. If I must deal with your staring while I do 'fancy stretches'”–damn, he actually did air quotes–“I'd rather you come and do them yourself.”

Those poses didn't seem to hard to McCree, so he shrugged. “Sure, why not. It can't be too difficult,” he acquiesced, getting off the bed and coming around to sit on the mat.

Hanzo snorted, raising an eyebrow before standing up. “If you manage to successfully do them without complaint, I will be impressed.”

“Do I get a reward if I do?” McCree asked, large grin twinkling up into his eyes.

Hanzo seemed to consider it for a long moment. “... Perhaps.” McCree's grin grew even larger.

“Sure. What first?” he asked, stretching out his legs.

Hanzo sat next to him on the floor, demonstrating the first stretch. One leg extended, the other bent out with his foot against his knee, he leaned forward, wrapping his hands around his foot and leaning forward. McCree watched for a moment, before shrugging. “Doesn't look too hard.”

With one leg bent and the other extended, McCree leaned forward and soon realized how much he underestimated the challenge Hanzo gave him. He hissed as he bent forward, struggling to reach toward his toes. His back and hamstring muscles burned, hands barely able to reach toward his ankle. “This isn't... so bad...!” he said, voice a little strained.

Hanzo just looked merely amused. “Do not push yourself to the point of injury,” he reminded.

“I'm just fine!” McCree said, voice inflating with bravado. “I got this.” Hanzo simply gestured at him, signalling to switch legs and do the other side. McCree rotated a little, bending toward his foot again. At least this time was slightly easier, but his back muscles still burned from the stretch.

Hanzo hummed again. Extending both legs, he lifted himself up, holding his legs and torso in the air at a 45 degree angle, arms parallel to his legs. McCree took the sight in for a moment before repositioning himself too. It didn't seem like it'd be too difficult; sure Hanzo looked pretty silly sitting there with his legs and arms up in the air, but at least there wasn't any stretching involved. McCree got his torso in position, stuck his arms out in the air, lifted his legs–

–and immediately rolled back onto his back. Frustrated, he tried again, but was unable to get his body balanced properly. Hanzo noticed the repeated attempts, standing up to support McCree's back as he lifted his legs in the air. “Thanks, Hanzo,” McCree mumbled, finally feeling himself starting to stabilize. ' _This one really isn't so bad_ ,' he thought. Sure his legs were a little tired, but this challenge Hanzo gave him was proving really damn easy so far. He was going to have that reward, whatever it was, in the bag. No sweat. “This one's easy,” McCree said with a laugh.

“Is it now?” Hanzo said, before letting go of his back.

Immediately, McCree realized how wrong he was. Sure, he was strong, but his ability for strength didn't seem to include _trying to balance on his ass_ while his whole torso shook from exertion. The mat was at least some cushion, but even so, the position was far from comfortable. His legs were shaking, stomach quivering as he strained to hold himself up. “How much longer do I need to do this?” he asked, strained, face scrunching up as he concentrated.

“Was that a complaint?” Hanzo asked, watching with thinly veiled amusement as the cowboy struggled to maintain the position.

“Nope! Not a word of complainin' coming from me. You ain't heard nothing here.”

Hanzo rolled his eyes. “Of course not. You can release the position now.” Relieved, McCree let his torso and limbs drop to the mat, taking a moment to catch his breath as his muscles screamed. This yoga thing was proving _much_ harder than he anticipated.

Hanzo moved to the front of him, sitting down in front of the cowboy's feet. “Place your feet like this,” he explained, demonstrating how he put his feet together with his knees bent together in the air. McCree watched as Hanzo slowly spread his knees apart, lowering them to lay flat and wide against the floor, hips on display. He felt his mouth slightly going dry. “Be sure to keep your feet together. This one will increase flexibility in the hips and groin.” After a few seconds without acknowledgement, Hanzo sat up, frowning at him when he noticed McCree looking him over. “Are you going to do this or not?”

“What? Right, sorry,” McCree said, lying back and putting his feet in the position Hanzo showed. Spreading his knees apart proved much more difficult, only able to get some of the way before his hips wouldn't widen anymore on their own.

“Unable to go further?” Hanzo asked, sitting up to kneel between his legs. The sight of Hanzo there, placing his hands on his thighs as he slowly spread McCree's legs further apart was doing things to him; his breath hitched as the reality of the situation set in. Hanzo knelt between his legs, hair down, faint sheen of sweat from exercise on his skin, tight pants hugging to every curve of his hips and legs. McCree laid on his back with his legs spread wide, thankful that his boxers hid at least the growing wetness between his legs. Maybe this yoga thing wasn't the best idea.

“Umm... I'm good,” he muttered. Hanzo was looking at him a little strangely, skepticism on his face but also... something else...? McCree noticed a faint pink tint starting to appear on the archer's cheeks. McCree smirked. Maybe he wasn't the only one affected by this, too.

“Enjoying the sight?” he chuckled.

“Merely noting what degree of flexibility you possess,” Hanzo murmured stiffly. “Or lack thereof.”

“I think you make up for my own, wouldn't you say?” McCree laughed, punctuating with an eyebrow waggle for good measure. Hanzo snorted, shaking his head but not saying anything. However, the pink on his cheeks darkened, giving him away slightly. “Look at you. You're enjoying this, aren't you?”

“I am merely... frustrated with your lack of cooperation.”

“Oh, I can cooperate if that's what you were looking for, darlin'. Just say the word.”

Hanzo let out a sigh of frustration, starting to stand up. “Forget it, we're done here.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” McCree said, rolling over to get up to his feet. “I'll cooperate. Let's keep going.”

Hanzo gave him a very long, calculated look, taking in the way McCree smiled eagerly. He sighed. “Fine. We can continue. No complaints,” he reminded McCree.

“I remember. What do you got for me now?”

“... There is one partner exercise I have wanted to try.”

Partner exercises? He was intrigued. Bending and twisting and sitting in weird shapes together? Seemed like it could be... fun. “All right,” McCree said. “I'll give it a whirl. Show me what you got.”

They moved together again, Hanzo guiding McCree to lie down on the floor with his knees bent above him. Slowly, he leaned back against McCree's feet, bracing against his arms as McCree slowly lifted Hanzo from the floor on his feet. “This isn't too bad,” McCree said, feeling the stretch of the muscles in his spine.

“Partner yoga is often beneficial for enhancing stretches,” Hanzo explained. His hair hung down between them, his head upside down directly in front of McCree. He was breathing a little harder, gravity increasing the stretch and work in his abdominal muscles to stabilize himself.

The position was weird for McCree, but not a bad weird. It felt a little silly, holding Hanzo up on his legs like this while the man hovered upside down. It was intimate in a way, knowing Hanzo trusted him enough to try it without dropping him. The man's face hovered directly in front of his, lids drooping slightly as they made eye contact. McCree laughed softly. “This feels a little like a strange kind of foreplay.”

“I suppose one could use as such,” Hanzo acquiesced. He shifted again, lowering his feet to the ground. He worked his hands up McCree's legs, finally pushing himself off to stand up straight. McCree sat up after him.

Hanzo walked over a few steps to the chair by the desk, picking up the towel hanging over the back. He wiped off some of the sweat from his torso, allowing the chance for McCree's gaze to wander. “That's all I have for now,” said Hanzo, setting down the towel once he was done.

“So... I didn't complain at all,” said McCree.

“No, you didn't. I am somewhat impressed.”

“So...” McCree said, standing up and walking a little closer to him. “You did say you had a reward for me if I didn't.”

“I did.”

McCree smirked, placing his hands on Hanzo's hips. “Can I request that reward now?” he purred.

“What exactly do you think this reward is?” Hanzo said. His tone couldn't hide the way his cheeks flushed slightly again, his gaze drifting over the cowboy's lips.

McCree definitely noticed it. “I saw the way you were watching me, Hanzo. You're not that subtle, sunshine. If you want to fuck me, all you have to do is say so.” His hands tightened slightly around Hanzo's hips, hesitating a moment before pressing his lips against his.

There was no disguising the soft groan Hanzo let out. His eyes fluttered closed, hands running up across McCree's chest. McCree grinned into the kiss. He nipped at Hanzo's lip lightly, causing the archer to gasp. “You are insufferable,” Hanzo murmured, eyes half-lidded as he gazed at the cowboy.

“That a no then?”

Hanzo rolled his eyes. “Just shut up and kiss me again.”

McCree laughed, before crushing their lips together. Hanzo moaned softly, wrapping his arms around McCree's shoulders and tugging him closer. The cowboy reached around to grab Hanzo's ass, kneading as he pulled their hips together. Hanzo nudged his thigh between his legs, McCree grinding down against him. Wetness started soak through his boxers, damp fabric rubbing against Hanzo's legs as they rolled their hips together. McCree groaned, feeling himself growing harder as the friction increased.

They were no strangers to each others' bodies, but each time it blew McCree away just how fucking attractive Hanzo was. The curve of his hips, his thighs, the swell of his ass, the strength of his upper body, the jaw framed by his impeccably groomed beard– all of it was perfect. The man was gorgeous; whole body a perfect specimen of strength and grace. Every inch of him exuded power and confidence, shooting sparks of lust straight to down McCree's spine.

Hanzo moved his hands down McCree's chest, running his fingers through the thick hair coating his chest and the curve of his belly. Every touch and moment of adoration Hanzo showed his body sent warmth flooding through his chest. How the hell had he managed to get this man to give him the time of day, much less choose to share his bed? Sometimes he could hardly believe it.

Hanzo's fingers drifted lower, running through the coarse hair of his groin as his hand slipped beneath the waistband of McCree's underwear. Two fingers pressed against him, stroking him to full hardness before pressing into the wet heat of him. McCree groaned, resting his head on Hanzo's shoulders. “Fuck, you sure ain't wasting any time today,” McCree murmured, pressing his hips against the palm of Hanzo's hand.

“Must you run your mouth?” Hanzo scolded, though his voice contained no real heat behind it. He ran his free hand through McCree's hair as he continued to slowly stroke his fingers inside him. “Or do you need me to find better ways of keeping it occupied?”

McCree shivered, imagination running wild. Hanzo sitting on the desk, legs spread wide, McCree's face buried between his thighs, tongue lapping deep inside him... He let out a groan, already starting to drop to his knees. “Don't even need to ask, hon.” He started to tug down Hanzo's pants, moaning at the sight revealed as he peeled the tight pants off his legs.

Hanzo was already hard, clit standing proud and erect. McCree set his hands against his hips, pushing him back against the desk. Taking the hint, Hanzo sat on the surface as McCree tugged his pants off all the way. Once they were off, Hanzo wrapped his legs around McCree's shoulders, using his heels to tug him in closer. McCree rested his hands on Hanzo's thighs, squeezing them lightly before leaning to lick a stripe along his folds. Hanzo let out a soft gasp, reaching to bury a hand in McCree's hair. His beard tickled and scratched at his thighs as McCree got to work, taking the length of Hanzo into his mouth and sucking hard. Hanzo's breath hitched, soft gasps in time with McCree working his mouth. He pressed his tongue into him, Hanzo's heady taste exhilarating. McCree couldn't get enough him; the sounds of his panting, the feel of him around his tongue and in his mouth, the hand tugging at his hair... It was perfect.

By the way Hanzo's thighs started to quiver around his head, his heels of his prosthetics digging into his back, McCree could tell he was getting closer. He slipped two cool metal fingers inside him, curling inside as he sucked and licked along his folds. Hanzo choked off a moan, head tilting back as he gasped. “Jesse...” he moaned softly, hands gripping the edge of the desk hard. McCree continued to thrust his fingers inside him as he sucked on his clit, Hanzo rolling his hips for more stimulation. McCree reached into his own waistband, stroking himself as he sucked off his partner.

He glanced up, locking eyes with Hanzo as he swiped his tongue over him. A few more firm thrusts of his fingers and Hanzo's eyes squeezed shut, clenching around his tongue and fingers as he came with a shout, fluid squirting out, dripping over McCree's face and hand.

Hanzo was panting as McCree came up, before wrapping his arms around the cowboy and tugging him in for a fierce kiss. Nipping and sucking at Hanzo's lips, McCree groaned as he slipped his tongue into Hanzo's mouth. They kissed for a few moments, Hanzo sucking hard on McCree's tongue, pulling a deep moan from the cowboy. Seeing Hanzo come so intensely was too much for McCree; he was already soaking between his legs, aching from how turned on he was. “Hanzo... Darlin', I need you,” he urged, desperate to get off too.

“On the bed,” Hanzo commanded between kisses, McCree nodding eagerly. “Get on your hands and knees.” Oh, he liked where this was going.

McCree quickly hurried to the bed, tugging off his underwear before climbing onto the sheets. “Is this a yoga pose too?” he chuckled.

“Yes, in fact,” Hanzo replied, though he seemed a bit preoccupied. He listened as Hanzo rummaged around in the drawers.

Feeling the bed shift, he turned around to see Hanzo crawl closer to him. “Fuck... That sure is a reward,” McCree groaned, seeing the thick double-ended dildo Hanzo held in his hand. He watched as Hanzo stroked the thick, short end a few times across himself, eyes closed in pleasure as he pushed the wearable end inside himself. The false cock stood proudly between them, thick and heavy.

Hanzo ran a hand down McCree's back, placing kisses along his spine. “Spread your legs for me,” he said, watching as McCree lifted his hips and widened his stance. McCree shuddered, feeling vulnerable and on display for Hanzo behind him. He loved it. Feeling like this, wet and spread apart, completely in the hands of the gorgeous, incredible man behind him was thrilling.

He shivered in anticipation as Hanzo's touch drifted lower. Hands cupped McCree's ass, squeezing and kneeding roughly, pulling a moan from him. At this point, he didn't think he could be any harder or wetter. “Hanzo... Fuck, hurry up already,” he whimpered, the lack of touch growing more and more unbearable.

“You need to ask more nicely than that,” Hanzo chided, earning McCree a sharp spank, shock startling a gasp out of him. The hand proceeded to immediately massage his ass, soothing the stinging. The hand smacked against him again, gasps turning into moans as the sensations grew from pain into pleasure as the hand massaged him once again. The spanking repeated several more times, bright red handprints over McCree's ass burning as Hanzo soothed the pain with massage. It hurt, but hell did it feel good.

“Hanzo... Sweetheart, please... Please touch me already,” McCree whined. He lifted his ass in the air as much as he could, spreading his legs wider, clit rock hard and prominent between his folds. He was so wet, aching for Hanzo to be inside him already; the wait was unbearable, not knowing if now was going to be when Hanzo finally touched him or not.

It felt like centuries before he felt the cool tip of the dildo press against him, and McCree nearly sobbed with relief. Hanzo slid the head across him, getting the tip slick before slowly pushing it inside him. McCree moaned loudly, pressing his hips back until it was settled fully inside him. He felt Hanzo leaning against his back, one arm tight around his waist and the other gripping his hip tightly. McCree sighed fondly as Hanzo placed kisses along his spine. He felt so lucky, loving how calm and assertive yet still attentive and intimate Hanzo was. He was a surly grump often times, but it seemed to melt away once they were in bed, McCree wholly in the hands of Hanzo's care.

Slowly, Hanzo began to roll his hips, starting to fuck him. God, he felt so good. The dildo had ridges all down the length, feeling incredibly as it thrusted into McCree. Behind him, Hanzo's breath picked up, each thrust bringing pleasure to both of them as both the dildo and ass rubbed against Hanzo's clit.

McCree remembered when he first bought the toy, intending it to be a surprise when it arrived in the mail. Hanzo had given him a very, _very_ skeptical look when he had first saw it. ' _Will this even work?'_ he had asked, eying the dildo in McCree's hand, choosing to ignore the cowboy's excited grin. ' _It seems like it'd fall out, or not give enough sensation,'_ he'd rationalized. They'd used it since then, but only in hand, never actually wearing it.

Looking over his shoulder to judge the expression of bliss on Hanzo's face as he fucked him, the toy seemed to be a hit.

Hanzo pushed McCree's shoulder down, indicating for him to lie down against the sheets. He tilted McCree's hips up, the new angle making him groan. Hanzo roughly pounded him into the mattress, reaching down to stroke McCree's clit with his thumb. “Fuck, Hanzo,” he moaned, “Harder, I need it harder...” The sensation was incredible; Hanzo's fingers against him, the dildo thick and leaving him feeling so full... He could feel his orgasm growing closer.

McCree's loud and unashamed moans punctuated each hard, deep thrust. Their hips rolled together, sweat slick and bodies hot. He felt pressure deep inside him begin to rise, Hanzo's own whispered murmurs of “ _Jesse, Jesse_ ” increasing in frequency. A few more thrusts and he was gone, McCree tightening around the dildo with a gasp as he came, panting hard. His hands gripped the sheets tightly, feeling Hanzo's hips becoming erratic before they stilled as Hanzo reached orgasm. Hanzo's hand ran over McCree's back, soft touch incredible after the overstimulation through his body. Hanzo collapsed on top of him, reaching with a shaky hand to turn McCree's face slightly, leaning in for a soft kiss.

Together they laid there, panting as they recovered. McCree's body ached from both the yoga and the sex, feeling as though he was ridden hard then put away wet. _Then again,_ he thought for a moment, the dildo still inside him and his thighs slick, _I reckon I was._ He chuckled softly.

After a moment, Hanzo shifted, slipping the dildo out of himself before he pulled out of McCree. The cowboy sighed, immediately missing how full he felt. Hanzo leaned to press a kiss against his lips, reaching to rub his shoulders and chest. He continued the massage, kissing every inch of McCree's body as he worked his way down to his legs. “You're perfect, darlin',” McCree sighed, lovestruck smile stretched across his face.

Hanzo looked up at him, soft smile betraying his normal surly demeanor. “Though inaccurate, I'll accept it.” He brushed a hand along McCree's cheek, running his fingers through the tangled locks. He placed a soft kiss on the curve of McCree's belly, warmth filling the cowboy's chest. God, McCree loved him.

After a few moments of McCree starting to drift back to sleep, Hanzo stood up and stretched. “Hmm? Where are you going?” McCree muttered. “Stay?”

“Not this time,” Hanzo said. “It's nearly noon and there is a lot that I would like to get done today.”

“Well you definitely did me,” McCree said, huge smirk causing Hanzo to groan. “There's nobody on base though. Work can wait.”

“I want to get clean,” said Hanzo, merely shrugging off McCree's suggestion. He got up, going to the dresser to pick out a change of clothes and a clean towel. He paused, turning back toward McCree as he wrapped the towel around his waist. “However... I would not be opposed if you were to help me... conserve water.” With that, he headed for the door and out into the hallway.

_Did he just...?_ McCree's eyes widened, perking up once more. He quickly scrambled out of the bed, pulling out some clothes from the drawer, and hurried after where Hanzo disappeared around the corner. Sure, they'd get clean eventually... after a few more rounds of getting dirty.

 


End file.
